Cortos
by AHRG
Summary: 3 historias cortas... Esperamos que las disfruten... Tercer y Ultimo corto... Un Monstruo en el Closet
1. Chapter 1

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… lo capítulos son cortos e independientes uno del otro…

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

**Primer Corto**

**Oportunidades Perdidas**

Después de la batalla de los anillos de Saturno, los ataques de los Zentraedis se vuelven recurrentes siendo indispensable para la población militar del SDF-1, la recuperación los equipos militares abandonados o semi destruidos en el espacio a fin de repararlos o reciclarlos; asignando de esta forma viejos equipos a los nuevos pilotos egresados de la instrucción básica... los cuales deben demostrar unas habilidades extraordinarias si pretenden sobrevivir a esta gran guerra…

**Zona F, Sección D del SDF-1. Hangar 03 de Almacenamiento y Recolección de Equipos. Oficina Administrativa. 1400 horas**

Lisa lleva todo el día en esta sección de la nave por ordenes del Capitán Global, no sabe si es un premio o un castigo; por un lado este es el sitio mas tranquilo y desolado de la nave; por el otro, extraña la actividad del puente y compartir con las chicas un café en el descanso, tampoco es agradable estar sola tanto tiempo.

En eso suena el telefono

**-Teniente Comandante Hayes-**

**-Hola Lisa, solo llamábamos para saludar- **en la pantalla se ve la imagen de las Chicas del puente** -estamos preocupadas por ti-**

**-¿Porque? **Pregunta extrañada

****

-Bueno, tu sabes los rumores Lisa- asoma la cabeza Samantha por detrás -**…Si, Lisa tu sabes lo que dicen del Hangar 03- **completo Vanesa

**-No, no lo se **_y ahora solo Dios sabe con que me van a salir estas locas-  
_**  
-Que en la noche espantan-**

**-¡¿QUE?!-**

-Si Lisa, dicen que en ese hangar de noche se escuchan ruidos, y cosas tenebrosas, ninguno de los técnicos quiere pasar la noche allí es horriblemente tenebroso- solo explico Kim

**-Por favor Lisa no te quedes a trabajar hasta tarde allí, a mi me daría mucho miedo**- Sammy como siempre de chillona.

**  
-Por Dios Sammy, solo deben ser las ratas de las bodegas, nada más, pero que cobardes-**

-Puede ser Lisa, pero seria conveniente que hicieras caso y no trabajaras hasta tarde, esa zona en verdad es solitaria, lo digo por tu seguridad y ustedes señoritas dejen el chime y pónganse a trabajar que el descanso ya termino…- Claudia Grant tomo el control de la situación y mando al trío de regreso a sus deberes **-hablamos mas tarde Lisa-**

**-Hasta luego Claudia-**

****_Dios como extraño el puente_

****Dieron las 2200 horas y Lisa seguía sentada en su oficina provisional…_mierda me faltan los códigos de los equipos recuperados_con un suspiro frustrado se levanta de su silla y se dirige al hangar a obtener los datos que necesita… lo primero es que nota es las luces están apagadas y que no hay nadie allí…

**-Así que las chicas tenían razón, tantos hombres en esta nave y al final son una cuerda de cobardes- **Lisa comienza a inspeccionar toda esa chatarra espacial; cuando de repente las luces del hangar comienzan a parpadear y empieza a sentir un frio subiendo por su columna vertebral

**-Hayes no te sugestiones, no le hagas caso al trio... tu tranquila...- **El ruido de unas piezas de metal cayendo llaman su atención y decide investigar

**-Vamos Hayes eres una adulta y sabes que los fantasmas no existen**

En eso ve a un Teniente del escuadrón Delta, que parece un poco perdido, esta tocando reverencialmente un pedazo de chatarra espacial

**-Teniente se encuentra bien?**

****Al principio actúa como si no la oyera, por ello decide volver a llamar su atención

**-¿Teniente Lewis esta usted bien?**

**- Si señora**

**- No es un poco tarde como para que este por estos lados, tiene autorización para estar aquí?**

**- No lo se, no lo recuerdo- **declara confundido el piloto

En eso Lisa detalla al Teniente y se da cuenta que tiene sangre saliendo de su oído izquierdo****

-Dios esta lastimado... Lisa toma un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comienza a limpiar un poco la sangre

**-No se preocupe señora, no tiene por qué molestarse...- **Lewis trata de que Lisa desista pero es inútil.

****La mirada que le dirige el Teniente la hace estremecer, siempre he pensado que es un tipo atractivo pero esos ojos... su mirada ahora parece llena de pesar y de tristeza

**-Debería ir al medico**

**-No se preocupe, al llegar a mi camarote tomare algo para el dolor.**

-Me parece que esa herida es de cuidado… Lisa pasa la mano sobre la frente del Teniente y nota por primera vez lo frío que esta el piloto _-Probablemente solo haya sido el aire acondicionado, hablare con mantenimiento por la mañana-_ se dijo a si misma****

-Señora es un poco tarde, la acompaño su camarote para que descanse... le dice mirando al espacio por el ventanal... **no es bueno que este usted aquí sola tan tarde.-**

En otra persona eso pudo sonar como una proposición indecorosa pero ese no era el caso la mirada del Teniente, el tono de su voz... él quería cuidar de ella...  
**  
-Me encantaría que me acompañara-**

****Caminan en silencio, en el ascensor Lisa no puede evitar examinar al Teniente... alto, buen porte, apuesto... muy apuesto. Recuerda que las del trio siempre andan babeando por él... y si recuerda bien, no tiene novia.

**-Señora esta es su habitación-**

**-Gracias por escoltarme- **le dice Lisa con una sonrisa mirándole a los ojos nuevamente_, esa mirada triste otra vez..._

_****_**-Sabe, siempre quise invitarla a salir pero que nunca me atreví a hacerlo...-**

****Lisa no sabe que responderle a esa declaración y tampoco tiene oportunidad de hacerlo; él ya se había perdido de vista por el pasillo

**Zona F, Sección D del SDF-1. Hangar 03 de Almacenamiento y Recolección de Equipos. Oficina Administrativa. Día siguiente, primer turno**

Al día siguiente Lisa se sienta en su escritorio mirando el pañuelo manchado de sangre, después de un rato decide ponerse a trabajar, alza el teléfono y llama a su asistente...  
**  
-Teniente Ryder-**

**-Si Señora-**

**-Le agradezco que hable con los del equipo de recuperación y reciclaje y pídales que por favor revisen nuevamente los escombros que rescataron el día de ayer y los cotejen con las listas de insumos que termine ayer en la noche.**

Al rato se escucharon unos gritos y el llamado de unidades medicas de recuperación, Lisa decidió seguir trabajando no necesitaba asomarse para saber exactamente de que se trataba; _seguramente son los restos de algún piloto desafortunado que no fueron localizados por los equipos médicos la primera vez que trajeron la chatarra espacial. _

****Decidida a no quedarse tan tarde de nuevo en esa sección, Lisa se encontró sumergida de nuevo en sus reportes hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche y junto con Ryder su asistente temporal desocupó la oficina.

**-Eso es todo por hoy, me llevare esto y lo terminare en mi camarote- **Lisa alisto su maletín.

**-Entendido señora- **Ryder imprimía unos últimos documentos cuando Lisa se detuvo por unos momentos.

**-¿Sabes de quien eran los restos que se encontraron esta tarde?-**

**-Del Teniente Jim Lewis, del escuadrón Delta... creo- **contesto el joven. Lisa solo se quedo congelada en su escritorio por varios segundos** -¿Lo conocía?- **continuo Ryder al ver la incomodidad de Lisa.

**-Una vez... no hace mucho- **contesto aún sorprendida por la noticia.****

-Era un buen sujeto, es una lástima- Ryder comenzó a empacar sus cosas, mientras Lisa Hayes ponía un gran esfuerzo en entender lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al cabo de unos minutos tomo su chaqueta de la silla y se retiro de la oficina, antes de salir de sus labios solo salió un murmullo

**-A mi también me hubiese gustado salir contigo… tal vez en la vida siguiente...-**

Guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo y no pudo evitar pensar que el trio tenia razón, definitivamente en el Hangar 03 pasan cosas extrañas.

**Feliz Halloween**

**Saludos Cat, como siempre editor y co-autor Fer…**


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… lo capítulos son cortos e independientes uno del otro…

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

**Segundo Corto**

**El Varitech Maldito**

Después de la batalla de los anillos de Saturno, los ataques de los Zentraedis se vuelven recurrentes siendo indispensable para la población militar del SDF-1, la recuperación los equipos militares abandonados o semi destruidos en el espacio a fin de repararlos o reciclarlos; asignando de esta forma viejos equipos a los nuevos pilotos egresados de la instrucción básica... los cuales deben demostrar unas habilidades extraordinarias si pretenden sobrevivir a esta gran guerra…

**Vestidores del Skull. Casilleros de los pilotos 2da planta. 1800 horas**

Rick iba saliendo de las duchas comunes después de vuelo de reconocimiento demasiado extenuante; cuando ve un papel doblado en colocado en su casillero_. Que será esto…_ mira a ambos lados y no ve nadie_… vaya Hunter después de viejo recibiendo cartas de amor _piensa, cuando nota el sello oficial y medico en el papel…

**- Mierda, no otra vez **

_**Sargento Richard Hunter**_

_**Escuadrón Skull**_

_**Sub Escuadrón Vermion**_

_**Se hace de su conocimiento que el día 02 de noviembre del año en curso debe presentarse a las instalaciones médicas de la base a las 0700 horas para su revisión médica de rutina**_

_**Atte. Dr. Salcedo**_

_**Jefe del Equipo Medico de Macross**_

**-Esto es mañana, Mierda no; porque a mi? **_otro maldito reconocimiento medico, no les basto con la sangre que me sacaron la ultima vez… malditos vampiros… No voy a ir… mañana tengo deber de vuelo a las 0600 horas así que tengo la excusa perfecta para no ir… _Con este pensamiento y la decisión tomada Rick Hunter se retiro de la base para ir su camarote a descansar…

…..

**En el Hangar del Skull a la mañana Siguiente… 0540 horas**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que te pospusieron la cita?-** Roy pregunto extrañado al ver a su hermano en la sala de pre-vuelo del Skull.

**-Eso precisamente viejo... el Doc tenía unos casos de urgencia y me reprogramo la cita**- dijo Rick ante un no muy convencido Roy.

**-Ok... de acuerdo volaras hoy... pero debo decirte que no volaras en tu VT de siempre- **Roy condujo a su hermano a una parte del hangar que Rick reconoció como la sección C, donde se almacenan aquellos VT dañados de combates o accidentes previos... máquinas que hasta no hace mucho eran poco más que chatarra y no eran precisamente muy fiables.

**-No Roy... no me hagas volar en una de esas cosas-**

**-Lo siento cachorro, es lo que hay ¿Vuelas o no?-**

Rick resignado comienza a prepararse para volar, se coloca el traje de vuelo y se dirige a abordar el VT, casi al instante las cosas comienzan a salir mal, el cinturón de seguridad no se cierra, no puede ajustar el asiento de vuelo, la computadora de vuelo no enciende y cuando lo hace no reconoce el código del Skull.

**-Vamos pedazo de chatarra, enciende una buena vez-** Rick ya estaba harto pero al parecer por fin logro que el VT funcionara adecuadamente y lo llevo hasta la pista de vuelo **-Ahora a volar-** dice al momento de despegar

Ya iba a la mitad de la jornada repentinamente se ve una imagen en la pantalla de comunicaciones de la nave; era la imagen era de una casa de los suburbios con un jardín… cuando ve una chica hermosa en el jardín despidiéndose de el…

**-Recuerda que te amo y te estaré esperando…**

**-Que demonios; otra vez se conectaron las comunicaciones militares con los programas de Tv civiles? **Rick le dio dos golpes fuertes al tablero y la pantalla se apagó…** así esta mejor**

De repente los sensores de la nave comenzaron a sonar… **que demonios?**

De acuerdo al sistema lo tenían en la mira pero el radar no mostraba ningún enemigo a la vista…

**-Que mierda…**

Intempestivamente se aparece un Pod a su izquierda, tuvo que hacer como todos los animales para virar su avión… literalmente se revolvió en vuelo y Rick tuvo suerte de no desnucarse solo durante la maniobra. El radar seguía sin mostrar enemigos a la vista y Rick en ese momento estaba rodeado, cuando tomo la radio para llamar a su escuadrón, esta no funciono.

**-¿Demonios es que nada en este pedazo de porquería sirve?-** sin radar tenia que depender de su gunpod para hacer frente a sus atacantes, cuanto tuvo uno a su alcance jalo del gatillo y nada paso

**-¡Oh vamos! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!-** el indicador muestra que el gunpod no tiene munición alguna

**-Si salgo de esta, esos idiotas de mantenimiento me van a escuchar-**

Trata de perder a sus atacantes y de contactar a los demás miembros del Skull, pero súbitamente el VT pierde toda potencia. Un Rick desesperado acciona todos los interruptores de la nave para tratar de conseguir que esta se mueva sin éxito alguno

**-Vamos chatarra, sácame de esta...-** dice con desesperación los pods lo rodean

**-¡Mierda así NO!, ASI NO-** es lo último que logra decir al ver los destellos de luz que salen de los cañones de las naves enemigas.

…

**-BEEEP... BEEEP-** En eso suena su intercomunicador sacándolo de su letargo

**-Sargento Hunter va a despegar o se va ha quedar allí sentado todo el día obstruyendo la pista de despegue-** la cara de Lisa Hayes en la pantalla le da a entender que no esta muy contenta no que a él le importe mucho en este momento.

Rick solo se quita el casco, y se limpia el sudor de la frente, mira alrededor y luego su reloj 0615 horas_… -Mierda-_

**-Señora creo… creo que no me siento bien… es mejor que regrese a tierra, es mas, aun no me he presentado a mi revisión medica así que no estoy autorizado para volar, si eso, no estoy autorizado en estos momentos para volar, creo que tengo fiebre me voy a presentar en la enfermería inmediatamente, y de allí me voy a encerrar en mi camarote hasta el día de mañana, si eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer-** Lisa estaba segura que Hunter ya no estaba hablando con ella

_¿Dios que le habrá pasado al mocoso esta vez?-_ Lisa observa un Rick visiblemente sacudido en su asiento, pero no por ello olvida que tiene una misión que cumplir

**-Sargento Hunter si no va volar retire ese Vt de la pista AHORA…-**

**-Si señora-** Rick desciende de la nave como alma que lleva el diablo, al bajar se consigue a Roy...

**-Que paso? Enano**

**-Roy hermano, no hay fuerza humana que me haga subir de nuevo a esa cosa, me voy, prefiero que me inyecten 20 veces a volar en él.** Le dice antes de salir corriendo a los vestidores, tenia una cita medica a la que atender

En eso Roy escucha murmurar a los mecánicos...

**-Otra victima de la nave maldita**

**-Si es el Tercero este mes y solo estamos a 2 de noviembre**

_Así es…_ piensa Roy; él no sabe porque nadie ha vuelto a volar esa nave desde salió de mantenimiento hace 3 meses; así como no sabe quien era su piloto originario; lo que si sabe… es que su Skull- 01 nunca le a dado problemas y que esta sumamente agradecido a Dios por ello…

**Saludos Cat y Co-Autor Fer**


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… lo capítulos son cortos e independientes uno del otro…

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

**Tercer Corto**

**UN MONSTRUO BAJO MI CAMA**

En el SDF-1 mientras están en el espacio, después de escapar de Dolza…

**330 am de un día cualquiera…**

**-Pero qué demonios…**

El timbre de la puerta parecía que se iba a caer...

**-Quien demonios toca la puerta de esa forma a esta hora... **se preguntaba el hombre mientras se levantaba de la cama para ponerse un pantalón deportivo e ir a abrir la puerta

**-Tranquila sigue durmiendo yo abro...** le dice a su novia que también comienza a despertarse.

**-YA VOY... YA VAAAA...**- Debería salir desnudo, eso le enseñara a quien sea que no debería molestar a esta hora. Al abrir la puerta una sola palabra pasa por la mente de Roy**...-¿ HAYES?-**

En la puerta estaba Lisa Hayes descalza en pijamas y con el cabello todo alborotado respiraba como si le faltara el aire _-Debió venir corriendo-_ pensó

**-Roy esta Claudia?**- con voz temerosa le pregunto al piloto. En eso la morena sale de la habitación amarrándose una bata de dormir**...-¡Claudia, Claudia paso otra vez hoy, ya no lo aguanto!...-** dijo Lisa mientras entraba a la habitación y se lanzaba a los brazos de la morena como una niña asustada.

**-Ya, ya-** le decía Claudia mientras trataba de calmarla y le acariciaba el cabello**... -Voy a preparar un te mientras te sientas aquí en la sala y te tranquilizas cuando vuelva quiero que me cuentes que paso ahora...**- se giró para hablar con su novio **-Roy, puedes ir al camarote de Lisa ver si todo está en orden y cerrar la puerta estoy bastante segura que la dejo abierta...- **el tono de la morena indicaba que era más que una simple sugerencia.

Roy miro a Claudia con cara de pocos amigos era obvio que quería sacarlo de allí para hablar tranquilamente con Hayes, el entendió la seña, fue a la habitación se puso una camiseta, algo en los pies y salió de la habitación... mientras más pronto terminara más pronto se irían a dormir.

En la habitación de Hayes todo estaba en orden. Roy aún no se explicaba a qué Hayes le tenía miedo.

Hace unas semanas Claudia le había comentado preocupada lo que ocurría con Lisa, aparentemente Hayes comenzó a oír ruidos extraños en su habitación a altas horas de la noche, luego la cosa se puso peor, aparentemente le estaban faltando pequeñas cosas, nada muy grande, ropa, medias, un anillo que había comprado en una feria junto al trio; como siempre Hayes estaba demasiado ocupada para darle importancia.

Pero todo cambio cuando comenzó a desaparecer su chocolate nocturno; si señores Hayes tenía sus manías. En la mesa de noche al lado de su cama siempre pone un vaso de agua y un chocolate para comer si le provoca a media noche... el punto es que de acuerdo a Hayes el chocolate ha desaparecido en varias ocasiones

**-Si alguien me pregunta creo que ella se lo ha comido sin darse cuenta... Para mi ella estaba perdiendo la razón por tanto trabajar...-** murmuraba fastidiado Fokker mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de Lisa, pero él no podía decirle eso a Claudia sin terminar durmiendo en el sofá así que como niño bueno allí estaba el revisando la habitación de la mejor amiga de su novia a las 4 de la mañana.

**-Veamos que tenemos aquí...**- La habitación estaba revuelta el cubrecama estaba parte en el piso y parte en la cama, las zapatillas de Hayes estaban en el piso se nota que en la carrera Hayes no pudo calzarse... el vaso de agua y el chocolate estaban en su lugar... se encogió de hombros y decidió darle una vuelta al baño cuando iba a salir las luces del camarote pestañaron escucho un ruido extraño, luego las luces volvieron a pestañar.

_Que extraño_, decidió salir de la habitación cuando algo llamo su atención juraría que la puerta del closet estaba abierta... abrió el closet pero no encontró nada, se volvió a encoger de hombros y decidió salir tenía mucho sueño... camino hacia la puerta, apago las luces y salió de la habitación, para regresar 5 segundos después.

**-Dios mío-** murmuro él, el maldito chocolate ya no estaba allí; **-Mierda...**-

Roy llego al camarote de Claudia después de cerrar el de Lisa, no necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que estaba pálido, de masoquista decidió revisar la habitación de Hayes nuevamente pero no escucho ni vio nada. Al entrar todo estaba oscuro y cuando entro en la habitación se consiguió a Lisa y a Claudia durmiendo juntas en la cama...

**-Demonios me toca otra vez el sofá...-** mientras buscaba su almohada y unas mantas se vio tentado a despertar a Claudia y contarle lo que había ocurrido pero decidió no molestar a las mujeres, el solucionaría el problema y volvería a su cama. _Si señor porque se llamaba Roy Fokker eso haría, se prometió mientras se acomodaba en el minúsculo e incómodo sofá a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche_.

Roy se despertó solo en su cama... otra vez, la igual que todos los días de la semana pasada, de imbécil le había contado a Claudia lo que había ocurrido en el camarote de Lisa aquella noche, desde entonces Claudia y Lisa estaban viviendo juntas; y el cómo novio bueno, abnegado, pero sobre todo comprensivo ha tenido que dormir en su camarote SOLO... _-y después dicen que mi hermanito es BOCON... _-pensó mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza...

Se levantó y fue el baño, mientras se cepillaba los dientes comenzó a pensar _-No puedo seguir con esta situación... no es posible que Hayes vea a mi negrita más que yo, que va...-_ la situación del camarote de Hayes se tiene que solucionar así tenga que contratar un exorcista.

Resuelto a enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera en el camarote de Hayes y de paso solucionar su abstinencia forzada. Se vistió y se fue a los hangares del Skull... allí consiguió a su hermanito junto con sus dos subordinados compartiendo unas petitcolas.

**-Rick, Max, Ben los estaba buscando, ¿será que estén libres esta noche?-**

**-Si** respondió Rick- Acompañado de movimientos de cabeza de Ben y Max

**-Necesito que me hagan un gran favor-**

**-Roy si necesitas algo sabes que solo tiene que pedirlo...**- Rick Hunter no sabía lo arrepentido que estaría de decir esas palabras unas horas después.

En la tarde Roy los busca y los pone a ver actividad paranormal y otras cosas para instruirlos sobre lo que tienen que hacer... Roy busco un voltímetro, lentes de visión nocturna, cámara infrarroja entre otras cosas; Ben carga una cruz, biblia y un collar de ajos y Max solo los miraba como si fuesen extraterrestres el solo había llevado un equipo de grabación digital; pero necesitaban que alguien entrara y presenciara de primera mano lo que ocurría en la habitación de Lisa y solo había una persona que podría hacerlo.

**-Maldito seas Roy-** reviso su reloj por milésima vez **-3 de la mañana y aún nada- **Rick estaba acostado en la cama de Lisa a las 3 de la mañana con un walking-talking debajo de las sabanas mientras Roy, Ben y Max graban todo lo que ocurre en la habitación durante la noche.

El cansancio y el estrés estaban comenzando a afectar a Rick, quien se entretenía analizando su situación. Se encontraba acostado en la cama de ELIZABETH HAYES, él Rick Hunter esta acostado en la cama de Lisa, gracias a Dios ella no estaba acostada en ella también y si Dios era en realidad bondadoso ella jamás se enteraría donde el paso la noche.

Paso casi una hora y todos ya estaban cansados de esperar que pasara algo, justo cuando el sueño esta por ganarle la batalla a Rick Hunter, escucha ruidos en la habitación. Apenas se escuchan pero puede sentir que alguien está caminando en la habitación **-Algo pasa chicos-** murmura mientras le baja el volumen del aparato, levanta un poco las sabanas y da una rápida mirada al resto de la habitación y no ve nada **-Creo que hay alguien aquí pero no veo nada-**

**-Entendido-** Roy contesta preocupado han estado vigilando desde una habitación conjunta a la de Lisa que sus ocupantes accedieron a prestar cuando Fokker les pago tres noches en el Hotel Imperial. Le sale caro complacer a su novia.

**-Max ¿ves algo?-**

**-Nada jefe-** se ajusta los lentes y revisa de nuevo las cámaras con visión nocturna que colocaron en la habitación **-Las cámaras no lo detectan-**

**-¿Chicos que pasa?- **Rick pregunto él puede escuchar los pequeños pasos por todo el dormitorio de Lisa **-Mierda-** ahora los escucha debajo de la cama. No que fuera un cobarde, después de todo pelea contra extraterrestres diez veces su tamaño, pero después de ver todo ese poco de películas que puso Roy cualquiera se sugestiona. Sintió como la temperatura bajaba drásticamente **-Hey quien fue el gracioso que se metió con la calefacción-**

**-Nadie lo hizo Rick-** responde un confundido **-¿Que es eso?- **señala un borrón que se desplaza rápidamente y se mete por una abertura al closet de Lisa.

**-Ok suficiente-** hartado Rick se levanta y se dirige al closet para abrirlo... sin encontrar nada **-Esto no es posible, algo corrió para adentro todos lo vimos-**

Roy ordena que entren todos al cuarto. Ben puso algo de resistencia dado que estaba convencido de que debía de haber un fantasma o algo por el estilo en el lugar, pero Roy estaba determinado a resolver lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de Hayes. Ben encendió las luces cuando entro y los cuatro comenzaron a discutir, cuando escucharon de nuevo los ruidos provenientes del closet.

**-¿Y ahora?-** dijo Max al notar que las luces parpadeaban para después fundirse **-que remedio- **toma una linterna y con Rick se preparan para abrir el closet.

**-A la de tres chicos...-** Roy empuña un bate de béisbol **-1... 2 ... 3-** Max y Rick abren las puertas de par en par al tiempo que iluminan con linternas recorriendo todo el lugar, Roy detiene su impulso, Ben pega un grito y Rick mira a todos lados, hasta toparse con dos puntos rojos que resplandecen debido a la nueva luz, antes de pudieran hacer o decir algo un chillido recorre la habitación provocando que Ben se desmaye, Rick y Max sueltan las linternas y se abrazan, y Roy vuelve a quedar pálido, la mancha marrón desaparece por un hueco que se encuentra debajo del closet, tapado por el cesto de ropa sucia de Lisa.

**20 minutos después aproximadamente**

**-No puedo creerlo, cuatro dizque hombres y no pueden con un triste animal- **Claudia enpijamada mueve la cabeza en frustración, después de cargar a Ben, los muchachos fueron a buscar a las chicas, la buena noticia era que habían encontrado la razón de los ruidos extraños en la noche... la mala es que se trataba de algo enorme y peludo.

Claudia mira alrededor para ver a Max que esta junto a los paramédicos tratando de reanimar a Ben, mientras Lisa se encuentra en el pasillo frente a su habitación gritándole a toda voz unos pobres tipos de mantenimiento que estaban de guardia

Rick y Roy se encargaron personalmente de remover el mamparo del Closet, allí en el piso se encontraba la autora de todas las fechorías y era lógico que Hunter pensara que era una autora cuando la Rata estaba acostada rodeada de sus hermosos 4 ratoncitos...

**-Muerta LA QUIERO MUERTA, ME ENTENDISTE FOKKER, BIEN, PERO BIEN MUERTA**

-Pero Hayes como vas a decir eso, no ves que la pobre es mama, vas a dejar a sus 4 hijos huérfanos?

**-AHHHHHHHH... 4? CUATRO RATAS MAS... MATALAS, PERO MATALAS YA... **Gritaba Lisa mientras tomaba el bate que Roy dejo recostado a la pared.

**-Calmate Hayes... no ves que son inofensivas?** pregunto Roy mientras señalaba a Rick quien tenía a uno de los ratoncitos bebes entre sus manos y jugaba con el rascándole la barriga

**-NO TOQUES ESO ESTA SUCIO...**

Rick solo la miro para luego decir

**-Lisa yo crecí en una granja, te aseguro que no es primera vez que juego con un ratón**

**-Hunter es que acaso no sabes la cantidad de enfermedades que eso trasmite?... NO** dijo alzando la mano, **olvidate que pregunte eso, por fin entiendo muchas cosas de ti... y yo pensando que Roy te habia dejado caer de cabeza cuando eras bebe...**

**-Lisa deja demolestar a los chicos que han pasado toda a noche en vela aqui para ayudarte... asi que dime que piensas hacer con tus nuevas mascotas. **Pregunto Claudia quien veía a Rick y a Roy jugando con los roedores

**-MATARLAS... No me mires así Hunter si no las mato que se supone que voy a hacer con ellas?**

Ya en la Mañana el asistente de Lang apareció en el laboratorio llevando una cesta con la familia de ratones...

**-Que bien, si solo la Comandante supiera lo difíciles que son de conseguir**

**-Hummm hum... señor y que haremos con ellos?**

**-Solo ponlos por allá donde esta esa flor grande y rosada, pienso darles agua de esa flor para ver qué efectos tiene...**

****  
**FIN**

**Por fin último One Shot… Muchas gracias a Fer por su ayuda… espero que les guste saludos Cat**

P.D: Si Lang se refiere a la flor de la protocultura…


End file.
